Zora Spencer
' ]] '''Name:' Spencer, Zora Lynn Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Junior 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, school spirit, cooking, church, hunting Appearance: Zora is the picture of a wholesome American girl, her sweet face and classic Caucasian features coveted as the depiction of modern day America. Sweet as it is, Zora’s face is by no means anything special or exotic, with a heart shaped face, button nose and wide green eyes. Her one gripe about her facial appearance is her pointed chin, which generally leads her into keeping her head down so as to minimize it. Equally as average is her body, standing at 5’5” with a weight hovering around the 125 mark; though it’s toned from her time on the cheer squad. Her blonde hair is lightly layered and reaches just below her shoulder blades and is more often than not left down, only pulling it up into a high ponytail when cheerleading. Zora tends to have the odd bruise or two amongst her person from taxing cheer routines, but otherwise her peachy skin is blemish free. Her ears have been pierced since she was little and she typically wears rose-gold ball studs in them. Zora dresses modestly (as per her beliefs) and casually, favoring jeans and simple tops on most days; only dressing up for special occasions such as church and holidays. Similarly, she doesn’t much like accessories aside from simple earrings and her delicate cross necklace. She’s somewhat notorious around school for wearing leggings under her cheer uniform, which some claim is prudish of her. On Announcement Day, Zora opted to dress up, sporting a floral knee-length sundress (with black shorts underneath to prevent any mishaps), a light denim jacket and leather strappy sandals. She also wore her cross and studs. Biography: Zora’s lived a charmed life, born in Milwaukee into the quintessential family of Dad (Hugh), Mom (Barbara), Brother (Buddy), and dog (Lazarus). Her family is situated comfortably in the middle class, thanks to breadwinner Hugh’s decorated position in the Milwaukee Police Force as Deputy Chief, while Barbara is a home maker and charity organizer for their church. Zora’s very close with her family, aside from the rare bickering between her and Buddy, who’s five years her junior. Zora is especially close with her dad, whom has taken it upon himself to make sure she knows about the evils in the world and what to avoid—especially when it comes to minorities. Having spent years on the police force, Hugh’s accumulated a fair bit of stories and experiences. From a young age, Zora was told stories about ‘savage’ minorities and taught that they weren’t to be trusted. While his advice was meant to help his daughter and teach her who and whom not to trust, it only incited a fear in her that followed her well into her life. Even now, Zora is petrified of anyone she deems ethnic or colored, going so far as not only to avoid eye contact with them, but to avoid them in the halls and public places. The Spencer’s are a family with old ideals, believing that everyone has their place. A man is supposed to work, while the woman is to stay home and look after the house and the children. Zora, having been raised with them, embraces her family’s morals completely and was all too excited to learn the tricks of her mother’s trade. Whether it was cooking, which Zora found a natural knack for, or cleaning or taking care of Buddy, Zora was poised to learn it all. She’s especially fond of cooking and looks for any excuse to prepare extravagant meals for the family, so long as she’s not invading her mother’s space and usurping her of her position. As such, she’s often the one to bake for school fundraisers or charities. Zora has something of a reputation around Patriot High for her school spirit. It’s not uncommon to find her dressed in garish costumes to promote school activities. Before joining the cheerleading team in her Freshman year, Zora was Patriot High’s mascot and loved every minute of it. Despite having moved on, Zora still takes it upon herself to give the new mascots pointers and tips to keeping a crowd riled up. Her faith is something that’s very important to Zora. Having attended church every Sunday for the majority of her life and attended Bible Camps and Sunday school, it’s something that is a large part of her. She believes whole heartedly in the code of ethics that the church instilled upon her and tries her best to staunchly follow them. Still, she’s not the type to go around preaching the word of God to other students, understanding that not everyone has ‘picked the right religion’. Zora, having a good five year jump on her brother, was taken under her father’s wing when she was quite young. Hugh, impatient for the day when he could finally take his son hunting, ended up convincing Barbara and Zora herself (who was wary about killing animals) to let Zora come along with him during a trip. Zora, only twelve at the time, was initially very intimidated by hunting, refusing to hold the bow for quite a bit into the trip. It wasn’t until Hugh told her that it was in God’s plan for animals to die, as it feed not only the Earth, but the people. Though she was still timid, Zora was more receptive to the idea. While she wasn’t a good shot at first, she did manage to nick a deer, which Hugh quickly took care of afterwards. Still accompanying him on his trips once in a while, Zora has become more proficient, though she’s still not as good as her dad is with a bow. When it comes to school, Zora is generally well liked, thanks to her bubbly, peppy personality. Because of the way she was raised, however, Zora tends to be a little naïve; not giving much thought to life outside school or the church. As such, she’s something of a magnet for teasing, her peers often making ‘adult’ jokes around her knowing that she won’t understand. Despite her friendliness, Zora is still steadfastly afraid of minorities and goes out of her way to either avoid them or ignore their existence all together. Because of her naiveté, people often consider Zora rather stupid, which isn’t at all the case. While she may not be ‘street’ smart, Zora is surprisingly adept when it comes to school, pulling in nothing lower than a B whilst juggling all her activities, which she’s very proud of. She’s especially good at sciences, believing it comes easier to her than other subjects. Advantages: Zora is very friendly to people of her race, which could come in handy when trying to make allies. Whilst not a natural, Zora is proficient when it comes to archery and, if given the time to aim and concentrate, can be quite deadly with a bow. Zora’s been cooking since she was young and has a general idea of what things are edible and what aren’t, especially when it comes to wild herbs and whatnot. Disadvantages: Although Zora has been hunting for the past five years, she’s never used anything besides a bow and may find herself either confused or intimidated when it comes to weapons she’s not as comfortable with. Zora is xenophobic and will not ally with people of color, which may prove to be her downfall. Naïve, Zora may trust someone too easily. Mentally, it's possible Zora may not be able to cope with being pulled out of her picturesque life and put into a death game. Designated Number: Female Student #16 ---- Designated Weapon: Exploding Cigar Conclusions: The very image of our country. It's unfortunate that it's likely to avail F16 little in the Program, but sometimes, such sacrifices must be made. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Robin Pounds Collected Weapons: Exploding Cigar (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Zora, in chronological order. Sandbox *The Game Program V2 *They Think It's All Over... *Hush, Hush *100.9° Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zora Spencer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program